Hailey Gets Grounded
Hailey Gets Grounded is a GoAnimate series created by Baozhai Cloud and Mei Cloud Episodes *Hailey Calls the New Baby Stupid and Gets Grounded *Tardiness and Naughty Behavior *Hailey gets My Little Pony: Equestria Girls and Gets Grounded *Little Fibber *Hailey plays truant and gets grounded *Putting nappies on people *Hailey Pees Her Pants *Insolence from Hailey *Hailey Messes Her Room *Hailey burns down the house *Hailey punches Ai in the face/grounded *Hailey Gets Fat at McDonald's and Gets Grounded *Mulan Kills My Little Pony characters/ungrounded *Chun gets plastic surgery *Hailey gets grounded for nothing *Hailey poops on her mom/grounded *Hailey goes trick-or-treating while grounded *Hailey Cheats on her Spelling Test/Grounded *Hailey misbehaves at Mingzhui's elementary school graduation/grounded/concussion time *Hailey's family gets plastic surgery *The Hitting Chaos *Hailey's Worst Christmas *Hailey sees My Little Pony: The Movie while grounded *Grounded for Christmas *Hailey dances in her swimsuit/grounded *Hailey gets grounded five days in a row *Hailey misbehaves at a funeral *Hailey sings "My Little Pony" theme song/grounded/concussion time *Hailey gets plastic surgery while grounded/concussion time *Hailey Misbehaves on the way to the movie Guardians of the Galaxy/grounded *Mulan Gets plastic surgery *Hailey misbehaves at Ai's tea party and gets grounded *Hailey runs across the basketball court/grounded *Wei and Mei get plastic surgery *Hailey Gets Grounded on Chinese New Year *Hailey gets grounded on President's day *Bad Hailey *Hailey's Worst Birthday *Mei gets plastic surgery *Hailey gets grounded on st. Patrick's day *Ai gets plastic surgery *Hailey watches My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic while Grounded *Hailey Misbehaves at the Movies and gets Grounded *Morgan Gets Hailey Arrested/ungrounded *Hailey Escapes from Jail and gets Grounded *Hailey Kills Kai Lan and Gets Grounded *Baozhai gets plastic surgery *Hailey sets Ai on fire/grounded *Hailey grills Ai and gets grounded *Hailey gets grounded on Mother's Day *Hailey Misbehaves on her first day of School *Hailey Revives My Little Pony characters/grounded *Hailey Gets grounded for getting Zhao sick *Mulan and the Return of My Little Pony *Hailey dances in her underwear/grounded *Hailey yells out the word "My Little Pony rules"/grounded *Hailey gets her parents arrested/grounded *Hailey yells out the word "mongloids" and gets grounded *Wei goes to prom *Hailey misbehaves at Mulan's middle school graduation/grounded *Baozhai Grounds Hailey and Gets Ungrounded *Hailey Ruins Zhao's birthday and gets Grounded *Hailey Gets Grounded on her Niece's Birthday *Hailey makes a Fake Lockdown at School *Hailey gets grounded on Easter *Jiao comes home from college for a visit *Hailey Gets Mei Arrested and gets grounded *Hailey Poops on her Teacher/expelled *Aggie comes home from college for a visit *Naughty Little Hailey Skips School *Baozhai goes to college *Mei goes to prom *Hailey Gets Sent to China *Naughty Hailey, isn't She? *Hailey Ruins Mulan's Birthday and gets Grounded *Dongmei gets plastic surgery *Hailey Lies to her Dad *Hailey Gets in Dead Meat *Zhao goes to prom *Hailey's Punishment Day *Hailey Throws Ai Out the Window/Grounded *Jiao comes home from college for a visit *Hailey gets arrested *Hailey Runs Away From Home *Hailey Gets Sent To China *Hailey misbehaves at Baozhai's high school Graduation/grounded *Chen gets plastic surgery *Baozhai leaves for college *Aggie gets plastic surgery *Hailey's biggest temper tantrum ever *Mulan goes to prom *Song comes home from college for a visit *Hailey Goes to the My Little Pony convention while Grounded *Hailey Gets Executed Trivia Voice Cast *Morgan is voiced by Princess *Mingzhui is voiced by Callie *Mulan is voiced by Julie *Song is voiced by Dallas *Hailey is voiced by Shy Girl *Zhao is voiced by Brian *Ling is voiced by Emma *Ai is voiced by Ivy *Aggie is voiced by Kayla *Wei is voiced by Dave *Jane is voiced by Bridget *Jiao is voiced by Allison *Chen is voiced by Elizabeth *Chun is voiced by Tween Girl *Mei is voiced by Belle *Agatha Sr. is voiced by Kate *John is voiced by Alan *DongMei is voiced by Catherine *Baozhai is voiced by Amy *Teacher *Principal *Cop *Judge *Santa Claus *Bailiff *Doctor *Guard *Cashier *Nurse *Chinese PA Cast *Hailey Cloud: an extremely naughty 6-year-old girl who is in first grade in elementary school *Chen Cloud: Hailey's 8-year-old stepsister who is in third grade in elementary school *Chun Cloud: Hailey's 9-year-old stepsister who is in fourth grade in elementary school *John Cloud: Hailey's father, in his late 40's *Jane Cloud: Hailey's 10-year-old sister who is in fifth grade in elementary school. She is a cheerleader. *Mei Cloud: Hailey's 15-year-old stepsister who is a sophomore in high school. She is also a part-time babysitter *Dongmei Cloud: Hailey's 12-year-old stepsister who is a seventh grader in middle school. She is a part-time babysitter who takes care of the neighbor's small children. *Agatha Cloud, Sr: Hailey's mother, in her late 40's *Morgan Cloud: a 13-year-old girl and Hailey's sister; she is an eighth grader in middle school. She babysits, writes stories, and paints. *Baozhai Cloud: Hailey's 18-year-old stepsister who is in her freshmen year in college *Jiao Cloud: Haley's 20-year-old stepsister, who is in her junior year in college *Ling Cloud: Hailey's 7-year-old stepsister who is in second grade. She is a brownie Girl Scout. *Aggie Cloud: Hailey's 19-year-old sister who is in her sophomore year in college *Ai Cloud: Hailey's 3-year-old niece who is in preschool *Mulan Cloud: Hailey's 14-year-old stepsister, who is a freshmen in high school. She is a part-time lifeguard at a local city pool, CIT and member of school choir. *Mingzhui Cloud: Hailey's 11-year-old stepsister who is in sixth grade in middle school *Wei Cloud: Hailey's 16-year-old stepbrother who is a junior in high school. He is a CIT *Zhao Cloud: Hailey's 17-year-old stepbrother who has a serious table salt allergy, he is a senior in high school. He is a camp counselor for a kids' summer camp. He works two part-time jobs (one at a Chinese grocery store, and one at a car auto parts shop) *Song Cloud: Hailey's 20-year-old stepbrother who is in his junior year in college. Category:GoAnimate Series Category:Grounded Series